


Shells

by dreamcp



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands, Fluff, M/M, its just short and sweet no angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never thought much about shells until receiving Kairi’s charm from a few years before. The charm had encouraged him to fight, the shells clanking together serving as a reminder of the home he'd left behind in his quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shells

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in like a year but I'm fairly confident this doesn't suck. Thanks for reading!

A small, brightly-colored shell caught Sora’s attention as he scanned the shore. It was half-buried but still managed to stand out, light pink against the sand. He picked it up and brushed off the sand, turning it in his hand to examine it. With a smile he put it in his pocket to join the others he'd found.

It wasn't until a few months following Xehanort’s defeat and the return to Destiny Islands that Sora had picked up the habit of collecting shells. He'd never thought much about shells until receiving Kairi’s charm from a few years before. The charm had encouraged him to fight, the shells clanking together serving as a reminder of the home he'd left behind in his quest. 

(Somewhere in the depths of his memory Sora could almost recall shells left by his bedside while he slept, in another life that wasn't quite his.)

Now that they were all home, Sora had been regularly visiting the island they always went to as kids and strolling along the beach, picking up shells as he went. None of his other friends really visited the island anymore; they had other things to do, now that they were grown up. Finding shells served no purpose to him other than being a little thing to occupy his time, but Sora valued the downtime.

Happy with his haul for the afternoon, Sora made his way back to the front of the island. After a short glance at the secret cave, he walked up the ramp against the big tree and climbed the ladder. Hauling himself onto the platform, he brushed off his pants and ducked into the treehouse.

Sora then pulled a dozen or so shells from his pocket and laid them on the floor. They were pretty varied, of all different shapes and colors. Sora poured over them all for several moments, determining which to keep and which, if any, to toss out. Once he was satisfied, he scooped the ones he liked into a pile. He then pulled a small chest from its hiding spot under a sheet and carefully placed each shell inside the cramped space. Absentmindedly, Sora thought that he'd be needing a new box soon.

While he worked, Sora registered the sound of a boat being rowed towards the island. By the time Sora had finished with his box and stowed it away again, the boat had made it to the dock and its occupant was securing it in place. Sora exited the treehouse and leaned on the railing, smiling when he saw the tall, silver-haired figure.

“Shouldn't you be on the mainland having lunch or something?” Sora asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Riku replied, still fiddling with the boat. He finished tying it down and straightened up, turning to look up at Sora with a soft smile. Sora’s grin grew wider and he vaulted over the railing, landing on his feet with practiced ease.

“I come out here sometimes, alone. I like to find shells,” Sora said.

“I know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Kairi told me, said you'd mentioned something about her charm a while ago.”

“Heh, bet I've got enough shells by now to make at least ten of her lucky charms.”

“How much luck are you in need of, exactly?”

Sora laughed, and Riku grinned in response. They were quiet for a little while, listening to the waves meet the shore and the wind blowing through the trees. The time of friendly rivalries was long past, and Sora nearly felt nostalgic remembering the childish sparring they had always engaged in on this very island. It was nice to just stand still and enjoy the memories he had here, especially with the person he had made most of them with. Three years ago they'd be dueling each other with wooden swords, competitive and unrelenting. Things sure had changed over the years.

Sora was drawn from his thoughts when Riku slipped his hands into his pockets. He watched with interest as Riku dug around for a few seconds. Riku finally produced a complete sand dollar, holding it out for Sora. Sora’s eyes widened as he gently took the sand dollar to look at it.

“Where'd you find a whole one?! I don't think I've ever found even half of one, much less a full sand dollar…”

“Back on the mainland, actually,” Riku replied. He rubbed his neck and continued, “Got pretty lucky. And since I know you like shells, I thought maybe you'd, uh, like it?”

Riku was looking a little sheepish, and Sora couldn't help but smile brightly, albeit with a faint blush on his cheeks. He looked to the sand dollar, then back to Riku.

“Riku, it's great,” Sora assured him.

“Good, ‘cause I was hoping to maybe buy you dinner with it. Or coffee, maybe.”

Sora blinked. That was unexpected. A date? Riku’s face was faintly pink, but it looked like he was blushing harder by the second. Sora glanced at the sand dollar again and made up his mind almost instantly.

“Y’know, you don't have to try and buy a date with a sand dollar,” he grinned, “You can have that for free.”


End file.
